This invention relates, in general, to the field of homopolar rotary dynamoelectric machines in which the conductive members are connected directly and serially to each other and, in particular, to a homopolar rotary dynamoelectrical machine having a construction wherein the serially connected conductive members are designed to be positioned in the air gap between the faces of the confronting poles of the main field yoke in which the dense magnetic flux and rare magnetic flux areas are arranged on equal terms, thus allowing the homopolar rotary dynamoelectrical machine to generate a certain amount of current according to the total voltage produced on the conductive member.
In accordance with the principle of the homopolar generator it is generally known that the generating conductive member is arranged in the air gap between the faces of the homopolar confronting poles of the main field yoke, thus permitting the generating function to be possible.
However, in the above homopolar generator, it is generally impossible for the generating conductive members arranged in the cylindrical space between the above confronting poles to be connected directly and serially from the structural parts so that it must be arranged to generate the consecutive one way direction current by cutting the magnetic flux in the cylindrical space within the homopolar generator.
As an alterative to connecting the generating conductive members directly and serially with each other, numerous slip rings can be used as generally known.
However, the above conventional homopolar generator in the use of numerous slip rings is restricted by its use, its usefulness and its layout because not only the complete mechanical work to connect numerous slip rings to the respective rotatable conductive members becomes necessary, but also the numerous slip rings or the rotatable conductive members cannot be included effectively in the limited space within the homopolar generator.
And, furthermore, the increase of the mechanical abrasion or the disadvantages of operating and repairing the slip ring or like components causes all those prior art devices not to be easily fitted to the layout of the conventional homopolar generator, excepting the homopolar generator for particular use.
As above, in conventional technology, the homopolar generator is not satisfactory for its use and usefulness due to it not being possible for the rotatable conductive members to be connected directly and serially with each other, unavoidably arising from the structural particulars of the homopolar generator.